my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia
'Our Hero Academia '(我がのヒーローアカデミア Waga no Hīrō Akademia) is a collaborative storyline across the Wiki, primarily focusing upon the students in Class 2-A. Synopsis When Izuku Midoriya was worrying about getting into U.A., these students had already been there for a year. Watch the students of Class 2-A take part in the second stage of learning to become a Hero as they train with each other, take on internships, and fight against Villains. Characters Main Characters * Zenji Kaisei * Griselle Hideaki * Tali Shimamura * Kinzoku Kusari * Miranda Amastacia * Sakuya Akaibara * Isabella Flynn * Jack Daniels * Joho Gijutsu * Midori Crane * Aiko Kowareta * Dante Shimamura * Jirou Tezuka * Ryuji Adachi * Jikan Yameru * Mickey Tutone * Rei English * Saori Yamamoto * Leonid Petrov * Sakuya Akaibara * Nero Diyos Supporting Characters Class 2-A Former Students * Katsuro Kairi * Ava Rizal * Izanagi Kiyoshi * Akira Wareashi Teachers * Isan Jooryoku * Atem Moto * Li Jie * Eki Yoiowari * Heather Lyton * Kai Megane * Rai Hikaru Class 2-B Students * Eikyo Jooryoku * Horatia Janpu * Rana Ryuuka * Shizuka Naku * Shun Asakura * Luna Mori * Titus Dabi * Akihiko Hagiwara * Ahmya Yanai * Jaco Kizuna * Guido Minami * Jaco Kizuna * Kabuto Iyashi * Mimi Kusaragi * Keiko Hotaru * Joji Amano * Ureshii Jigen * Setsubi Sesshoku * Kurisu Hayama * Numa Shimeru * Katsuo Kato * Giovanni Elio Former Students * Maheki Tokisaku * Drahomír Mușat * Amaya Ikeda * Mitsuru Hattori * Nura Takigawa * Athena Lambros * Igata Tegayura * Ase Tegayura Teachers * Kazuya Tachibana * Mimir Gashadokuro * Hana Kojima Jumper Hero Agency * Yuso Kaisei * Mirai Kaisei * Kiba Inu * Aleta Rana The Champions * Sora Dabi * Shageki Kagayaku Shiketsu High's Class 2-A Students * Ai Ryutai * Kanjiro Yume * Akasuke Deba * Jim Beam * Elizabeth McCoy * Rose Russo * Wilma Fujimaki * Franz Heydrich II * Velvet Taylor * Malek Satō * Gan Ritsuzen * Haruko Kaniede * Kaede Alder * David Yamaguchi * Rei Hokan * Gattai Karada * Tetsuo Mizuhara * Alejandro Vega * Anastasia Vasiliev * Kenichi Ikeda Teachers * Tachibana Hitoshi Ketsubutsu Academy's Class 2-1 Students * Jikken Kenkyu * Jeiku Taiyōkō Teachers * Gyo Irezumi Isamu Academy's Class 2-1 Students * Chika Genzai Hero License Exam Proctors * Shurui Tokage * Satoru Kensei Robert McCollum High School Juniors * Joseph Mercer * Akira Hagane * Bailey Timber * Elizabeth Walker * John Walker Police * Leonardo Subarashi Civilians * Yameru Kaisei * Akiko Wareashi * Ayaka Daniels Antagonists Colubrid Lair * Adam Shimamura * Zelda Taji The Professor's Group * Kagaku Kenkyu * Tsukai Hebi * Seishuu Tanaka * Damien Wolf Oculus * Kotei Tamashi * Murasaki Tamashi * Leo * Hive * Laser-Man * Loki * Synchronize * Scarlet * Incubus Centurion Death Squad * Lauri Q. Koski * Atilla Farkas * Guy Guinto Septem Society * Eidolones * Athena Red Scarves * Vladimir Orlock * Roger Hailey Other * Yakedo Kaisei Chapters 1st Term Saga Quirk Appraisal Arc * Chapter 01 - Who's Ready for the First Day of School? * Chapter 02 -Testing Our Progress * Chapter 03 - Results Battle Trial Arc * Chapter 04 - Brains and Brawn * Chapter 05 - A Surprising Turn of Events * Chapter 06 - Examples Are Better Than Precept * Chapter 07 - Curiosity Killed the Cats * Chapter 08 - Offense is The Best Defense * Chapter 09 - You Can't Make an Omelet Without Breaking a Few Eggs * Chapter 10 - A Night on the Town ** Chapter 10.5 - The Confrontation Sports Festival Arc * Chapter 11 - Announcement * Chapter 12 - A Merciless Man * Chapter 13 - To Reach the Top * Chapter 14 - Eye of The Beholder * Chapter 15 - Temporary Rivalry * Chapter 16 - Thermostatic Complications * Chapter 17 - Flow of The Tracks * Chapter 18 - Zeal Without Knowledge is a Runaway Horse * Chapter 19 - Opening Ceremony * Chapter 20 - Calvary Battle * Chapter 21 - An Explosive First Match * Chapter 22 - A Test of Mettle * Chapter 23 - Show Time * Chapter 24 - Light and Might * Chapter 25 - Catch and Play * Chapter 26 - Something to Prove * Chapter 27 - When One Door Opens, Another Closes * Chapter 28 - Of Illusions and Men * Chapter 29 - Strength of Steel * Chapter 30 - Light of Mind * Chapter 31 - Dodging Time * Chapter 32 - Breaking Through the Trick * Chapter 33 - Invisible Spectrum * Chapter 34 - Stalemate * Chapter 35 - Closing Ceremony * Chapter 36 - The Beach Episode The Professor Arc * Chapter 37 - Your Average Class Meeting * Chapter 38 - Field Training * Chapter 39 - First Day on the Job * Chapter 40 - Dinner with the Kaiseis * Chapter 41 - Smoke 'em Out * Chapter 42 - Up the Food Chain * Chapter 43 - A Raid Gone Wrong * Chapter 44 - Gas Leak * Chapter 45 - Kobra * Chapter 46 - Absorb and Redirect * Chapter 47 - Brothers Final Exams Arc * Chapter 48 - What Have we Learned * Chapter 49 - The Practical Exam * Chapter 50 - Dark Fireworks * Chapter 51 - Momentary Beauty, Eternal Torment * Chapter 52 - Pushing Smoke * Chapter 53 - One Great Big Mass of Flesh * Chapter 54 - Into the Gorgon's Lair * Chapter 55 - Energy is Timeless * Chapter 56 - Hide and Seek * Chapter 57 - Mind Over Matter * Chapter 58 - Discharge * Chapter 59 - Wavering Under Pressure Forest Trip Arc * Chapter 60 - Field Trip * Chapter 61 - A Heart to Heart * Chapter 62 - Class A and Class B * Chapter 63 - Scavenger Hunt! * Chapter 64 - * Chapter 65 - Communication is Key Side Stories * OHA Side Story: Titans in the Industry * OHA Side Story: Blossoming Light * OHA Side Story: The Mechanic * OHA Side Story: Shocking Lesson * OHA Side Story: Energized! * OHA Side Story: Legs of Steel * OHA Side Story: A Complicated Family * OHA Side Story: Drug Bust * OHA Side Story: Dinner with Sinners Gallery OHA Ch01.png OHACH02.png VOL3OHA.png OHA Ch04.png OHA Ch05.png OHA Ch06.png OHACH07.png OHACH08.png OHA Ch09.png OHA Ch10.png VOL10.5OHA.png OHACH11.png OHA Ch12.png OHA Ch13.png VOL16OHA.jpg OHA Ch18.png OHA Ch51.png OHASSDrugBust.png Category:Storylines